galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Storyline
In the Galaxy on Fire universe, every game has its own story. This is the hub where these stories are told. Galaxy on Fire: 3D Keith T. Maxwell, an honorable discharge from the Terran space fleet arrives on a battlecruiser at Eden Prime and is granted his own ship from Admiral Smith. Christine Hammond greets Maxwell and shows him his new ship, an Icarus scout, Class II. After being taught the basics of the hangar, the game will proceed to a basic flight tutorial, explain how to fly, use weapons, and fight. After returning to the station, Maxwell is greeted by Vlad Borsikov and is ordered to clear the space corridor of space junk. Afterward, Maxwell proceeds through 9 different levels as the storyline progresses. As Keith progresses through the storyline, he helps several clients, all of whom are attacked by Vossk fighters. Keith then meets a Vossk who tells him that a Vossk general was working with a Terran officer, who turns out to be Vlad. A squad of Terran fighters, including Keith and Christine, attempt to attack Vlad but fails, and Christine is killed in the process. Afterward, Admiral Smith's forces manage to track down Vlad again, and Keith proceeds to fight Vlad. The storyline ends when Vlad is killed and Christine's death has been avenged. Galaxy on Fire 2 Galaxy on Fire 2, abbreviated as GoF2, is the second game set in the Galaxy on Fire universe. GoF2 is set thirty-five years after GoF1 during the Void Threat. The series' protagonist, Keith T. Maxwell, is shot thirty-five years into the future by a hyperdrive malfunction, caused during a pirate ambush. After some time, an ore trader named Gunant Breh finds Maxwell's crippled ship drifting in space and brings it to the Var Hastra mining station. The player learns to use the main features of GoF2, including outfitting a ship, mining, and fighting pirates. The first and second mission given by Gunant are the only mining missions in the game (excluding Supernova add-on), in the second mission, Keith is attacked by a pirate and is forced to flee. Unhappy, Keith convinces Gunant to arm Betty and subsequently together took out the pirates in the nearby areas. Back at the station, Keith learns that he had traveled forward in time 35 years and is at the other side of the galaxy. Following that, Keith is given Betty by Gunant is ordered to go to a neighboring system to inspect a radio-contact loss. When he arrived, Keith finds his old friend Mkkt Bkkt, and the station crew is intoxicated by "neuro-algae" in their drinks sold by Bkkt. Keith completes a side mission and learns that a Terran convoy is in another neighboring system. Keith traveled there and found the convoy under attack, however, he was mistaken as a pirate and is blasted by EMP and is sent to Alioth as a prisoner. At Alioth, Keith is released and meets up with command Brent Snocom, while talking, the station comes under attack by the Void. Keith and other pilots are scrambled and tasked to protect the station; however, Void fighters destroy a few freighters and escape through a wormhole before they could engage. Back at the station, Keith is informed of the Void Threat by Brent, who tells Keith to meet up with Deep Science scientist Lieutenant Boyle at Union. At Suttnar, Keith rescues Boyle, who was held hostage by pirates. Traveling with Boyle to Thynome, Keith met Carla Paolini, a top-ranking scientist at Depp Science. Carla gives Keith the task of returning samples of Voids and travels with him to Sahi to do so. At Sahi, Keith and Carla destroys some Void fighters and collect their remains, but are suddenly sucked into a wormhole and finds themselves in the Void's system. They narrowly escape and returns to Thynome. Two days later, Keith is once again ordered to return to the Void system in order to send a research probe. Keith agrees in exchange that Carla will go on a date with him afterward. Using Brent's early-warning system, Keith collects valuable data on the Void Mothership for Deep Science and returns to Thynome. At Thynome, Keith is introduced to Khador, a Grey scientist that assigns Keith to mine 50 tons of Void Crystals in order to construct the Khador Drive. After collecting 50 tons of Void Crystals, Khador gives Keith the unfinished Khador Drive. Meanwhile, the Terrans and Vossk develop a plan to end the Void Threat. By using a converted Vossk freighter stuffed with explosives, sending it through a wormhole and detonating it to destroy the Void Mothership. Keith is assigned as the wingman of Erkkt Uggut, the pilot of the freighter. Traveling through a wormhole, Keith provides escort for Errkt, however, the freighter's engine is later rippled by Void fighters. Sacrificing himself by putting the freighter on a crash course, Erkkt allows Keith to escape through another wormhole before manually detonating the bombs. Back at Thynome, Keith goes on the promised date with Carla. Galaxy on Fire 2: Valkyrie This is the second add-on to the GOF2 game. The basic premise of the add-on is that Keith picks up a job from a woman named Alice. As the player plays the storyline you find out that Alice is Carla's sister and Alice wants to attack Carla and steal the blueprint for the Khador Drive. The player will eventually disable her station in the course of the final mission. She will try to escape with the Khador Drive she stole but end up in Void Space. Galaxy on Fire 2: Supernova The add-on picks up right where Valkyrie left off. It will focus on the long-lasting scuffle between the Nivelian Republic and the Mido Confederation and put Keith in a delicate situation: a devastating supernova is threatening the mere existence of vast parts of the Midorian systems and there is no chance that Keith and the Deep Science society can evacuate all inhabitants of the trouble area in time unless they get support from Nivelians. Fortunately, the Nivelian leader, Trunt Harval agreed to help them as well. With two factions assisting, the Midorian's fate was saved. Gunant Breh was relieved that his son, Gunant IV, was saved by his old friend, Keith T. Maxwell. He repaid his debt of life to Gunant Breh and was happy to help the Midorians. However, stealth fighters were sighted and tried to thwart their plan to save the Midorians. The only pilot that had survived the battle with a Stealth Fighter was Keith. Soon, Brent asked Keith to talk to Trunt Harval as he received reports of the same ships in Nivelian territories. He was a little surprised to see Keith's victory over the stealth fighters. After that, Khador and Deep Science designed an antimatter missile to calm the Supernova down. However, the plan failed as Khador's missile made the Supernova grow bigger - it used Khador's missile as a fuel. Khador locked himself in his laboratory and refused to talk to anybody. Thadellonius Moonsprocket, an old, weird professor and former colleague of Deep Science visited Thynome and offered his help. He suggested building a Plasma Array, which needed Chromo Plasma. Chromo Plasma is made by fusing 917 tons each of Blue Plasma, Red Plasma, Green Plasma, and Purple Plasma. In order to fulfill the need to build the device, they needed 4 ancient plasma crystals that were now unknown in the Galaxy. The Chromo Plasma would be used to reverse the Supernova. The first crystal was found in some space wreckage. Keith hacked the wreck of old containers and brought the first crystal to Brent Snocom The second one was held by one of a few Most Wanted in the Galaxy. That's when Brent introduced Keith to the Most Wanted list of the universe's most dangerous criminals. The third one was obtained by Keith by going to a mining station at Coromesk and helping the miners, and the fourth one was obtained by Keith by disguising himself as a Vossk to hack a Vossk shi[ that contained the crystal. He gained information about that from Mekant Orskk, an old acquaintance of Alice who gave Keith the prototype of the K'Suukk. Now that he was a chancellor, Keith blackmailed him to give him information about the crystal, or else he would tell the Vossk emperor about the stealing of the K'Suukk. Keith also learned about mining plasma from Gunant Breh,. Completing the blueprint, Keith brought the Chromo Plasma to Khador and fellow scientists. As they were about to fire the Chromo Plasma by using the Plasma Array, Harvel arrives with his army of Stealth Fighters (Specter ships) and destroyed the Plasma Array. Fortunately, the Chromo Plasma was not destroyed, and to fire the plasma, they needed something as big as the Plasma Array. Their only option was to bring back the Valkyrie Station, which was stuck in Void Space after the events of the Valkyrie add-on. Keith traveled to the Void world and made an agreement with Alice to bring her and Valkyrie outside the Void Space. He searched for a luxurious apartment for Alice to stay, and found one. Returning to Void Space, he was surprised to see that he had been tricked by Alice. A wave of Void fighters was ready to hunt him down, as Alice had turned Cornelius Tenner into a half Terran, half Void so she could communicate to the Voids. Docking at Valkyrie by hacking, Keith and Hans (his assistant who brought 1,000 Energy Cells) captured Alice and Cornelius. Had Alice been cooperating with Keith, she wouldn't be considered as a prisoner. Valkyrie Station was weaponized with a Plasma Array and sent to Var Lupra - Ginoya System. There, a full Terran Armada was guarding the operation. When Keith arrived there, Trunt Harval also arrived with his armada of Stealth Fighters. The Terrans were forced to battle the stealth fighters, while Keith had a dangerous duel with Trunt Harval. Valkyrie Station, which was planned to be remotely controlled, was hit and couldn't be controlled remotely. Surprisingly, Alice arrived in a Cicero and planned to steal Valkyrie for herself. She was shocked to see that they had removed her Alice Drive, meaning she couldn't escape. As the station moves along, Harvel follows it and fires at it. Valkyrie was damaged and ready to explode at any time, so Alice had no choice but to sacrifice herself in her last act of redemption - firing the Plasma Array. The Supernova was reversed, and Valkyrie exploded along with Alice. All the stealth fighters were destroyed too. Keith was surprised to see Trunt Harval still alive and entered into a dogfight with him. Trunt revealed that the stealth fighter was his army all along, and the supernova was artificial - made by the Nivelians so the Midorian rebels died as a 'punishment' for their rebellion against the Nivelian faction. Keith gave his all in battling Harvel. Finally, Trunt was defeated and died with his ship. Keith was back to Thynome to celebrate the Terran's victory, and remembering Alice with Carla. Carla was happy that Alice seemed to have redeemed herself. The next morning, the old professor, Thadellonius Moonsproket, his assistant, Dr. Lampeter, and the galaxy hero Keith T. Maxwell were nowhere to be found in the Thynome research station. A small note was found... "Dear Carla. I'm out for a drink. see you! -Keith", leaving Carla with a sense of déja vu. Meanwhile, in the Maissa station, Mkkt Bkkt was supplying Dr. Moonsprocket, his psychiatrist Dr. Lampeter and Keith with a drink called "Flabbergasters". The war hero was found totally drunk. There end the addons for GOF2. It is unlikely Fishlabs will make more but who knows. Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore You are one of many pilots to seek wealth and riches in the Neox Sector. However, you're not greeted with friendly faces when you jump in, as pirates ambush you and nearly destroy you before you are saved by ktrough]], a merchant and, Manticore's best pilot and strategist. Once you're there you're introduced into the fold and sent on your first mission. During that first mission, however, The Shattering occurs, leaving thousands dead and others injured and their ships damaged, including yours. You then return to base, and your adventure begins. You are introduced to Informants that, upon victory, give you information concerning a boss in a pirate gang. Every two informants destroyed unlocks a new Helper Boss. Every three Helper Bosses destroyed unlocks a new Underboss. Finally, every three Underbosses destroyed unlocks a Big Boss, of which there is one in each gang. Giving a walkthrough of the bosses in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore here would be way too long, so they will be displayed on a separate page. Category:Events Category:Missions Category:Supernova Category:Valkyrie Category:Walkthrough Category:GoF2 Walkthrough Category:Valkyrie Walkthrough Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Minigames Category:Vossk Category:Terrans Category:Midorians Category:Nivelians